Saved Knives
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: This is based after the last Trigun epis. Knives stopped hating humankind and is fighting on Vash's side.Vash confesses his fears after he shot Knives. I warn you guys this is a MAJOR SPOILLER for those who have not seen every Trigun episode! Read, Review


Saved Knives  
  
By: Prince Marth aka xai  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own the characters.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Vash and Knives are sitting around a fire on the outskirts of Agusta II, Vash is slowly, happily eatting a bag of doughnuts and knives is drinking a bottle of beer Vash gave him to try. "so, Knives, are you feeling better since our fight? it's been ten days now.." Vash said in between mouthfuls of doughnuts. "Yeah, much better, I guess, you were right..." Knives spoke slowly. "right... about what?" Vash had stopped eatting the doughnuts. "Humans, they may be inferior, but they are surivors." "Yeah- and--- they make great doughnuts, here have one." Vash started eatting the doughnuts again. "well I understand why you like these so much!!" Knives starts scarfing doughnuts.  
  
Merril walks up to the two of them," You could shut up you know!!, Some of us are trying to sleep." "wha?" Vash said with a mouth full of doughnuts. "ugghh!! beer and doughnuts don't go well together.." Knives said. "You probobly shouldn't mix those two...." Vash said A noise rose from the town. 'I hear screaming!" Vash said with a paniced voice. " I thought by now that they would have learned not to fight, I don't have my gun......." Knives seemed pissed off. " I do." Vash said as his left arm transformed into his gun. "I hope this isn't ugly." Vash said "I'm sick of these fights." "Can't these people pick a better time to have issues, I want to sleep!!" Merril was peeved. "Milly wake up!" Merril's voice was rising. "But merril..." Milly whinned, she was exhausted."Look, it seems some idiot is starting trouble again!!, and sooo late!!" "I'm going...." Vash said cautiously. "Oh no you don't Vash, we don't need and Augusta III!" Merril said. "I would help, but I have no gun...." Knives interupted the silence. "Hmmm you really have changed, Knives.... but you are still weak... it is better you don't fight." Vash said.  
  
Merril, Milly and Vash arrive in the town. "The... Nebraska family?" Vash almost started to laugh. "Don't the ever learn?!" Merril seemed even more pissed off. "Hey you Nebraska idiots!! What the heck do you think you are doing?!" Merril became filled with anger. "Control your anger Merril..." Milly seemed scared. 'Wait, they aren't the usual Nebraska family." Vash's voice changed. "What do you mean Vash-?" Merril was interupted, "He means they are being controlled by--Legato?!" Knives showed up. 'I thought you killed him Vash." Knives said in an odd, low voice. "I-I thought I did too.... how could.... Could it be possible, the- arm?!" Vash stared at Legato's exposed left arm. "Yes Vash, My link to you keeps me allive, and it will slowly kill you." Legato's deep, mesmorizing voice rung out. "I'm surprised, but he can't die with that arm on his body." Knives said. "True....., what will we do?" Vash toned in. "take the arm off... it's the only way he is still allive..." Knives had made the plan. Vash would create the distraction, and Knives would cut the arm off.  
  
Vash ran straight at Legato, his gun arm firing shots in all directions, in an attempt to call Legato's attention to him. "You won't kill me that way Vash, come closer and... what?!" Knives had taken a knife and slit the arm off. "got it.....huh that's over..." Knives seemed happy. "I don't like this it was too easy." Vash was not satisfied. Knives smile faded, "I know Legato, you are right..." The arm was not fully detached. "Ha!!!" Legato screamed, as his eyes flashed, vash's body contracted. "You can't kill him without killing yourself you idiot!" Knives became uncontrolably angery. Merril and Milly stood awestruck at the situation, the signs seen in Vash's face of hidden agony. "Legato-- DIE!!" Knives slit the arm off all the way, and Vash fell still. No blood corsed from Legato's wound, he simply fell to the ground, and vanished. "Vash, vash get up Vash." Knives beckoned to Vash. "I'm awake." Vash was breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." Knives looked at the arm, "do you want this back?" he pointed to the arm Vash turned away, "No." Vash smiled though, "I don't want it, i kind of like this gun arm, it comes in handy, plus, that arm is already disinigrating. Knives looked over again, the arm had vanished. "I see." Knives said. "Your scars can never be healed.... but you still fight.... You still don't kill... You are right though.." "Not always." Vash was still smiling, but his voice was serious. "what do you mean?" Knives asked. "It was a long time ago, i shot you, I'm sorry." Vash said. "so you repented with your scarred body..."Knives talked in a low voice. "I guess you can say that... I'm sorry i ran, I was.---afriad, afraid i would kill you, afraid you would kill human kind." Vash said quickly. "I would have at that point. I understand why you ran, you didn't try to abandone me then.... I'm sorry I put you through all that pain... why didn't you kill me?" "I didn't want to, Rem told me to take care of you, so i did, you had calmed me when we were younge, it was my turn to help you."Vash said. "thank you Vash...." Knives said. 


End file.
